


En Guarde

by lorir_writes



Series: On The Road [2]
Category: Ride or Die (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Pining, Stalking, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:41:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22247278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorir_writes/pseuds/lorir_writes
Relationships: Logan/Main Character (Ride or Die)
Series: On The Road [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601527
Kudos: 3





	En Guarde

A 90’s rock ballad plays on the jukebox of the diner where Carla and her father are having their last meal before he returns to Los Angeles. It’s his first visit to Oklahoma City since she moved out and they spent an entire weekend catching up during combat training sessions, hiking, playing board games and watching the first game of college basketball playoffs. On that particular morning, he insisted they went shopping for groceries and they decided to wrap up the trip with a nice breakfast. Carla sighs contently. She hasn’t felt this happy in a while. Even though it means going through his incessant questionary about college, her roommate, classmates and everything else she has been up to. 

“Did you get everything you wanted from the grocery store?” Mr. Mendoza asks sipping his coffee and gauging Carla’s reaction.

“Of course, dad. I have everything I’m going to need for the next two weeks,” Carla answers, adding more syrup to her waffles.

“Did you pay your bills?”

“Yes, I did on Friday, through the bank app.”

“How about your car?”

“I check the fluids every Sunday morning and if I notice anything weird, I take it to an auto repair pretty well recommended on Yelp.”

“What is the name of this garage again?” Mr. Mendoza asks, opening his notepad to write it down and run a background check.

Carla purses her lips.

“What? It’s just to for precaution.”

“Dad, I’m not going to have a crush on every guy who fixes cars.”

“If only that guy just fixed cars…”

Carla folds her arms. 

“After what happened between you and that criminal, can you blame me for being cautious?”

“Sometimes I still wonder how you managed to let me live by myself in another state,” she taunts. 

“Trust me, I’m still debating on it,” he retorts.

She rolls her eyes.

“I get it, I’m overbearing. But I won’t stop worrying about you just because you don’t live under my roof anymore.” He clasps her hand. “And given the circumstances you left things back home, I need you to stay alert at all times.”

“Why?”

“Those guys you testified against were powerful. They have allies inside and outside jail. You know how to defend yourself, you’re smart, but I need you to always be careful.”

A shiver runs along her spine. Her father can be overprotective and make a few exaggerations from time to time, but he has a point. When it comes to dirty cops like the members of The Brotherhood, things could get out of hand really fast. So, instead of protesting, she nods. “I’ll stay alert, Dad.”

“Good,” he smiles. “Now let’s finish breakfast and get out of here or you’ll be late for class.”

After they finish breakfast, they leave the diner and Carla bids farewell to her father, who drives away to return to California and she walks down the streets, taking a look around as her father’s voice echoes in her head. A few other Langston students pass by and some employees and owners of stores in the city smile as they return to daily chores. Everything seems as peaceful as it has been for the past five months. Taking a deep breath, she returns to the campus and goes to class.

##  **…**

**_Six days later_ **

“Hey, how do I look?” Bree, her roommate, twirls around to show her outfit.

“You look great,” Carla smiles, looking at her friend, but her attention is mostly focused on her laptop screen.

“Thank you. But enough about me, let’s find something for you to wear at the after game party tonight.”

“I don’t know. I’m not in the mood for parties.”

“Then pray tell me, when are you ever in the mood for parties?” Her roommate gives her a knowing look. 

Carla turns to look at her. “Bree, I told you. I’m an indoorsy kind of person. I like books, movies, games. I don’t really care much about going out, drinking, dancing, and all these other stuff people do in parties.”

“I am not taking a no for an answer. Girl, you need to socialize! This is how people build a strong network for their careers. Besides, the hottest men in town are there,” Bree leans in front of Carla’s table and smiles mischievously.

“Tempting, but no thanks,” Carla glances at her quickly and looks back to her laptop.

“All right, Mendoza. Enough of this,” Bree closes Carla’s laptop and glares at her. “You promised me for the past five weeks you would come with me and every time I let it slide because I always find someone else to go with me and because I like you. But I’m sick of it! It’s almost seven, I still have no one else to go with and I can’t let you spend another Friday night pining over your ex when there’s a frat party filled with cheap booze, greasy snacks, loud music, and sexy jocks.”

“Bree–”

“Nuh-uh! I don’t want to hear another word about it. You’re going. Now march your heiny to the bathroom while I pick an _I’m a super hot and single_ outfit for you.”

Carla rolls eyes but doesn’t say a word. She knows her roommate just wants her to have fun. Bree had found her crying in the middle of the night over her first love so many times and even though she never told her the truth about who he was and all the things she went through, she was always there to listen. Even when she was drunk or sleepy, Bree was there for her. For the sake of keeping a good friend and a roommate around, she has to suck it up and go. 

##  **…**

The first part of the night was easy for Carla. Since it was a sport she enjoys watching with her father (and, you know… him), going out to see college basketball playoffs was fun. The problem lies in what comes after the game.

They arrive at the imposing entrance of the Alpha Phi Alpha house and Bree grins. “You’re going to love it here.”

Carla simply tries to keep a smile on her face and they walk in. Strobe lights reflect on the glass dance floor as tipsy college students dance to the rhythm. Bree pulls her to the dancefloor, but when guys approach them, Carla discreetly leaves to the kitchen in hopes of finding something else to drink besides beer. The kitchen, however, is even more crowded. Between couples making out, people having snacks and frat boys chugging beer from a beerbong, Carla walks across the room looking for any non-alcoholic beverages to no avail. Thirsty and tired of the loud music and drunk people, she texts her roommate and marches to the front door.

“Leaving so soon?” A male voice calls from the porch as she steps out of the house.

“Yeah.”

“Mind if I ask why?” The guy stands up and saunters over to her.

“This isn’t really my scene,” Carla shrugs.

“And the guys said everyone likes these kinds of parties,” he shakes his head. “How do they expect to attract nice girls here?” He says with a charming smile.

“I don’t know… Making conversation during classes, games or in the hallways?”

“Good point…” He says and waits for her to say her name.

“Carla.”

“Brandon.”

They shake hands for a brief moment while he studies her expression.

“Carla…” he mutters her names with a smirk. “That’s definitely a nice girl’s name.”

“I wouldn’t go that far, Brandon. You know what they say about judging books by the cover," she implies and turns on her heels to leave the fraternity house. 

The corners of his mouth quirk up, taking her in for a moment. "See you around?” He asks.

“If you study here, yeah. Probably…” she says looking over her shoulder and turns away.

After a quick stop at a food truck to grab a bite to eat, she drops by a convenience store to buy a couple of things she forgot to put on her list. Carla walks quietly, listening to the sound of footsteps behind her. She stops to put her headphones on and looks backs discreetly. Besides her, a group of teenagers and a couple pass by. She starts to walk again and senses someone behind her. She marches to the convenience store, rushing to see if the person will do the same and turns the volume down to listen. The footsteps get louder. Her heart races. _Okay, deep breaths. The store is almost there._

Carla gets into the store and texts her dad’s contact with the local police. They send a patrol car to pick her up and look around the streets. While she waits, she picks up a bottle of water at the beverages aisle, she feels somebody else’s presence next to her. Carla looks around. There’s no one else. She minces through the other sections. No signs of anyone in the store besides her and the clerk, who haven’t taken his eyes off his phone since she walked in. She sighs and heads to the checkout counter. Spotting the patrol car, she walks out of the store and goes home.

Carla gets out of the car, thanks the police officer and goes to the front door of the dorms. She gives one last look around. The university security guard passes by and waves to her. Carla walks into the building and goes to her room.

Before sunrise, Carla has headphones on and goes jogging at the park nearby. Since she could barely sleep and it was almost time to get up, there was no reason to stay tossing and turning in bed. The cool morning breeze caresses her cheeks as the first sunlights arise in the cerulean clouded sky when she senses the smell of familiar male cologne. _It can’t be him. It’s a trap._ She looks around and spots an elder lady walking with her dog. A few steps later, she feels someone in a dark blue jacket with a hood wearing the same cologne again. Whoever they are, they’re following her. A rush of adrenaline spreads over her body as rage flowed through her. She’s done with it. 

She runs faster, makes a detour to a more secluded area and hides behind a tree. As the figure approaches, she tackles the person and they fall down on the grass, rolling down until they stop near the riverbank. The person holds her close, restraining her arms and she tries to escape their grip. They struggle a little, but the stalker gets on top of her and pins her down with one hand. She puts her knee on their chest and when she’s about to kick them and pull away, her eyes open wide as the person pushes away the hood. “Logan?!?”

He flashes his impeccable smile at her and utters. “Good morning to you too, troublemaker.”


End file.
